Memories that left you
by thebakasaru
Summary: FujiRyo one-shot fic.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first time trying to write a one shot fic, inspired by a song, and also 1st time writing FujiRyo , please C &C any sorts of reviews are welcomed

* * *

It seems so long… so long since Valentine's day…so long since you confessed to me…so long since you left to pursue your dreams……and I still keep the necklace you gave to me…the one time you gave me a present …and a surprise…

You had never liked to repeat yourself…you would say things just once. It was even rare to see you smile. But on that day, you told me that you loved me…you smiled a smile I never thought you would have…you brought the sun into my life…

Like an angel , you flew into my life, inserting a meaning to my life. You made me feel myself…you made me know sides of myself I had never knew…you showed me you that were never shown and you told me words that never faded…

Then you had to leave…leave for your dreams…leave for what you wanted…leave to learn…leave to play and not to leave any regrets in life …..but what about Seigaku… what about me…what about us……  
You said that it was something that you had always wanted…you said it was what you desire…you say you would die for the chance and since the chance came, you wanted to go…

At that time, I smiled at you…I knew you were like a bird…never to be kept in a cage…so I put up a front…smiling at you…I encouraged you to go…I did not do what my heart told me to do so...to keep you back…

You saw through my brave front…you knew I did not want you to go…you said things that I wanted to hear…that you would stay if it hurts me so…but I kept myself in control…I told you to go…to not let your own life lose its meaning…to do what you wanted to do…

You hugged me…your touch was soft and gentle, yet I could feel the gratitude you have in you towards me…I hugged you back…glad that I did not worry you with my doubts…with what I had wanted to say…after all, birds were meant to fly…soar up high in the skies …

You left…left for your dreams…left for the better…but you made a promise to me…you said you would be back…you said things between us would never change…you said you would come back for me…you gave me the necklace and told me we would never really be parted…  
Days passed….weeks passed…it is getting unbearable without you…it is getting hard to breath without you…without you…the air seems different…the moment you got into my life…my life went unpredictable…now I need you back into my life to set it straight…

I told myself you would be back soon…you would come back, be near me soon…I told myself not to give up…I told myself not to make you worry…

Months passed…I am starting to get used to life without you…but I know it was never the same…somehow your necklace accompanied me…reminding me of your presence…reminding me that you were also somewhere out there…waiting to come back…

Finally…I have waited till today…today…the day you would come back…the day where our lives would would begin as a new chapter…where days which we spent under the sakura trees would be repeated…where we could feel each others touch…and see each other again…

I went to the airport…looking for your golden orbs which were also looking for me…I went towards you as you walked towards me…as we neared, I got ready to embrace you in my arms…but something was missing from your eyes…I realized it when you addressed me as Fuji-sempai…where was the syu-koi you had called me with before… where were the orbs of happiness you promised me that you would have…where were the promises that you made to me…

I was told that you had lost your memories…I was told you could not remember anything between us…I was told that you had only remembered the faces…I was told that you said you did not have anyone special…

* * *

YAY! I finished it! Please review.. yea I know it's a bit draggy…I might consider this as another fic to improvise one so you guys might be seeing the fic version of it ..as in a real long one… 


	2. The beginning

Okay, since I have updated The Whirlpool of Love, I shall start this fic now and hopefully I bring the best out of it? Letz go

* * *

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma said as he finished off the match with an unknown person from the streets court.

"Why you!" The guy, who is obviously taller than Ryoma, stood up and grabbed Ryoma by the collar.

Thinking that it was just the threat, Ryoma stared back at the guy with his usual "hit-me-if-you-dare" eyes. But it got the guy to be even more enraged and he raised his fist to get ready to hit Ryoma. Like usual, Ryoma did not even blink, thinking that the guy would not hit him. Only when the fist neared did he suddenly close his eyes to feel the impact. However, no impact came. Instead, the rough hand which was grabbing onto his collar so tightly was loosing its grip on him. Ryoma opened his eyes to see Fuji right beside him.

"Are you okay? Echizen?" Fuji asked before turning to look at the man who by then was already gone.

"Hn" Ryoma looked around, wanting to know what had happened. Then he saw his answer, a tennis ball.

When he turn around, Fuji was still standing there, at the exact same position, smiling.

"Fuji-sempai, why are you following me?"

"What makes you think I am, Echizen?" Fuji answered, with a sly smile on your face.

"Che, how about coz your house is not in this direction?"

"Oh my…I have been found out…"

"What is it you want, Fuji-sempai ?"

"Isn't that a bit cold Echizen? Fuji-sempai is hurt."

"Che" was the only reply which came from Ryoma.

"Let's go to the burger joint, I want to see what is it that makes you guys like it so much ne"

"Fuji-sempai, it would be your treat since you wanted it."Ryoma said while picking his bag up and walking in the direction of the burger joint.

"Always so sly, Echizen." Fuji said under his breathe, following Ryoma.

At the burger joint:

"Fuji-sempai, what do you want?"

"Do they have wasabi burger here?"

"Fuji sempai…they set up burger joints for people to relax, not to commit suicide…" Ryoma said, after sweatdropping.

"Okay then, I take whatever set that comes right after yours."  
" I shall take set 5 then."

"A set 6 for me." Fuji smiled as he pushed Ryoma towards the counter while he himself walked away to look for a seat.  
Ryoma who felt himself being pushed, realized that he had fell into the trap of Fuji but have no choice but be the one who pays coz he is so hungry, then he had an idea.

"May I help you?"

"A set 5 please, with extra pepper and chili. Thank you" Ryoma said with a smirk.

After a while, Ryoma's set is being served and he carried the food back to where his sempai is sitting.

"Ah, Echizen, why is there only one burger?" Fuji asked , although he is fully aware of what is going on.

"Well, you didn't want to pay for your own food." Ryoma said, totally unaware of Fuji planning his revenge.

"Well, that's lucky, I suddenly do not feel that hungry, I think I would look at you eat ne, Echizen." Fuji replied, adding extra emphasis on the word "eat".

Ryoma gulped as he open the wrapping of the burger. Slowly, he took a small chew from the burger, hoping that Fuji would stop looking at him with that evil grin.

As Ryo chewed into the center, the sudden spiciness from the pepper and chili was too much for him. He instinctly reached out for drink that was supposed to be in reach but he could not find it. Instead, he saw Fuji drinking from the drink.  
"Fuji-sempai, why are you drinking my drink?"

"Oh, I was just feeling thirsty…"Fuji said with a smile, and then shaking the cup, he said "oops, I am sorry; I think I have finished the whole cup."

With that, Ryoma had seriously regretted his plan.

After a long while with Ryoma painfully finishing his burger, both the tennis players could be seen walking out of the burger joint.

"Ne Echizen"

"Nani Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked as he turn around to look at Fuji only to have someone sealing his lips off. It shocked him but he realized that Fuji had inserted a grape favoured sweet into his mouth. Blushing, Ryoma held his cap down and asked

"Fuji-sempai, you could have just pass it to me."

"I thought it would be more fun doing it this way." Fuji smiled at him.

"Plus, Echizen, I thought you like to do things differently. Well, Ja ne See you in school tomorrow." Fuji walked off in the other direction.

Ryoma looked at his sempai backview and realized that besides tasting the candy, there was also a taste of Fuji-ness in it…blushing, he walked in the direction of his house.

* * *

YAY! I finished it. Hope itz okay, reviews please 


End file.
